


Come and Try to Fight Me

by Lotus_Blue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cia fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Try to Fight Me

 

 

_**Part 1 of a 2-part fanmix** _

 

> _1\. Brackish- **Kittie (explicit)** //2. Sick Like Me- **In This Moment (explicit)** //3. Fight Me- **Xandria** **//** 4\. No More- **Nemesea** //5. I Want You- **Delain** //6. Fairytale- **Elysion** //7. Falling Again- **Lacuna Coil//** 8\. Who I Am- **After Forever and Doro Pesch**  
>  _

**[[Listen on Spotify](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Flotustheowlcat%2Fplaylist%2F3QMHGGUBmEI57bX046igE9&t=ZjZjMjc2OGVkMGEyY2Y1MWRhMmFlM2MzNGJiMjdkNjMxMzIyMjVkYyw2OUZpSTdsdw%3D%3D)]**

**_Fanmix by[Lotus-of-Hyrule](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FLotus_Blue%2Fworks&t=MmUzYWEwOTNjZjI4M2ZjYmVkM2JlNWE1MjM0YWQ4OTFiMzQ1M2E4NSw3Z3cwM0pkOA%3D%3D)_ **

 

 


End file.
